


Got Any Queens?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A short look into the Kinney-Taylor residence.





	Got Any Queens?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_The loft’s windows are open allowing an early evening breeze to softly caress the linen curtains. As the camera pans down, we see a tall brunette and a slight blonde sitting around a small, lighted table. Both men are perched on futon cushions, hunched over a game of cards. Their body language suggests intense concentration. While the audience suspects a game of Poker or Gin Rummy, the boys have decided on a ‘younger’ venture._

“Got any twos?”

“Nope, go fish.”

“The fuck I will. You’ve got to have a two.”

“God Brian, will you stop with this bullshit? I don’t have any goddamn twos!”

Brian huffily goes fish.

“You’re such a bitch, Sunshine.”

“Excuse me? I’m the bitch? This isn’t rocket science. You ask for some cards, then I look to see if I have said cards. If I don’t, then I fucking say go fish!”

“Well, in Bullshit…”

“This isn’t Bullshit, Brian! And besides, this was your motherfucking idea!”

“But it’s completely your fault that it was my idea.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the one who pranced in here, delighting me with your little ‘guess what Gus and I did today’ story. You forced this immaturity upon me. I am merely the victim.”

Grinding his teeth together, Justin surveys the area around them. Two empty cartons of strawberry ice cream are thrown haphazardly aside, and Finding Nemo is playing quietly on the television screen.

“You know, I think you might take the term ‘like father, like son’ to a whole new level. And I’m not quite sure it’s a healthy one.”

Snorting with disgust, Brian picks his up his cards.

“Your turn, asshole.”

Justin smirks, eyeing his cards.

“Got any queens?”

_Fade to black._


End file.
